Back and better then ever!
by Blondie47x
Summary: After Sue managed to shut down the glee club once and for all Will gets a job offer he can't refuse. Now once again it's up to him to teach kids the beauty of arts. Lima's school of Arts. SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Your not serious" Will asked glancing at both April and Holly before looking back to Sue.

"I wish I was joking buddy but somehow theses two idiots managed to get you a job in a brand new school" Sue glared at the two blondes on either side of Will.

"But I don't understand. I work here at McKinley. I'm happy here" Will argued.

The last part was a lie. Since Sue shut down the glee club a part of his life's been empty. But he wasn't about to bring that up now.

"Now Will you and I both know that's a lie. Since I finally managed to get rid of your bunch of singing misfits once and for all you've been wandering around this school like a lost puppy" Sue answered.

"C'mon Will Sues right" April Giggled.

"And she's leaving out the best part" Holly grinned.

"It's a school of arts Will" April Explained.

"It's like one big walking glee club" Holly smiled.

"Are you serious" Will exclaimed. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"You start on Monday" Sue informed him with on of her signature smirks.

"I gotta sat buddy it's gonna be awfully quiet without you and your butt chin around buddy" Sue grinned standing up from behind her desk to shake Will's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too Sue" Will grinned pulling an unsuspected Sue into a bear hug.

"Take care of yourself Will" Sue muttered.

"Now get the hell out of my office because your little blonde friend smells like an over crowded bar" Sue demanded looking at April who was in the middle of a celebratory drink.

"Bye Sue" Will sighed getting up and heading to the door.

"Keep an eye on the kids for me" Will finished before closing the office door.

Just as he did April and Holly pulled him into a hug.

"Told ya we could do it" April grinned.

"You guys are amazing" Will Smiled.

"How did you... What did you do?" Will asked.

"Let's just say that me and April can be very convincing" Holly smiled.

"Well you guys came through that's all that matters" Will smiled pulling them both into another hug.

"I'm gonna coach glee club again" Will thought to himself.

And this time it's going to be better then ever!

Ok So this isn't your usual Glee SYOC. As much as I love them I have decided to do something a little different. Lima's very own school of the Arts. It's a boarding school. It's basically like the school in victorious for anyone who ever watched that. Every year they hold auditions and 40 students get through. 10 from each year. They then take whatever classes they need to. Like singing,dancing,acting,vocal coaching or anything like that.

I'm really excited about this story and I hope I get enough characters to continue. I'll be accepting 8 characters. An equal amount of boys and girls. Please make them original and no carbon copies of former gleek's. I will be accepting characters until May but character sometime next week I'll be putting up an unoffical cast list. PM me the applications Please. Please put your characters name in the subject bar. You will NOT be accepted if you send it in a review. The Form is also on my profile. Ok well have fun and get sending

Blondie47x

Full Name:

Nicknames (If Any):

Age/Grade:

Personality (Minimum 5 sentences but the longer the better):

Appearance (Minimum 5 sentences but the longer the better):

Celebrity lookalike:

Clothing style:

Family/home life:

History:

Talent that got them into this school (It can be anything from Playing the violin to rapping):

Other Talents:

Sports/Hobbies:

Pet peeves:

Flaws:

Fears:

Likes/dislikes:

Are they a virgin:

Do they play any instruments:

Are they In a relationship:

Anything else (allergies,secrets):


	2. The Cast List

And I'm back!

Sorry about the wait but I had a lot going on these past few weeks. But anyway here's the official cast list. Thankyou to everybody who sent characters in. I got so many great ones choosing was close to impossible. The link to the tumblr should be up on my profile very soon.

Thanks again

~Blondie48

Official character list:

1) Collin Madden - Sophmore -

LocalXmusicXjellybeanX

2) Elizabeth Savannah Eclos - Freshmen -

E.A.L Runaway

3) Gregory Joseph Davidson - Junior -

ThePerksOfBeingaTeenageDirtbag

4) Robert Steven Langston VI - Junior -

LunaEvanna Longbottem

5) Devon Madden - Sophmore -

Lineagb

6) Cali Reede - Sophmore -

Gleekygal

7) Gail Larkson - Junior -

Sin's pastime

8) Anthony Kirkland - Junior -

Alice White -pg

9) Rose Marie Malcolm - Freshmen -

MarchingBandGleek XD

10) Fable Livingston - Junior -

Raeganb123

11) Matthew Brooke –Sophmore-

gleerox


	3. The Letter

Dear students

We are delighted to see that you will be joining us here at Lima school of Arts. We are very proud of our school and the diverse array of talented students who choose to Interwine there academic and artistic goals here with us. We are the leading arts school in the country.

We are a small coed school situated on the outskirts of Lima. Our school is situated on a beautiful 240 acre campus. The main building is old but very beautiful. We have beautiful gardens looked after by the amazing gardening club here at our school.

Although we make sure our students enjoy themselves we are a very hardworking school. We teach our students to work hard and excel in the arts,In Academics and in life. We treat our students with utter most respect and we hope to get it in return.

The teachers here are Extremely professional. They seek to get to know each child individually and use this knowledge to help direct them in the right direction. We are very proud of all are staff.

Performing Plays significant part here in our school. We are known worldwide for our Concerts,shows and musicals but we are most well know for our end of year shows. Agents travel from all over the country to see the performance. It's a night to remember.

Like any other school here at Lima school of Arts we have rules that students must obey! Strong actions will be taken if any students don't obey these rules but we're sure it will never come to that.

The Rules

Classes start at 7 O'Clock sharp each morning. Students must be in school on time or it will go on their permanent record. If you are late more then 5 times you will be punished. Each student it given a school ID card which will be used when entering the school building and leaving it

During the lunch hour students may return to dorms or stay in the school building. Students MUST not leave the campus during this time unless they have been given permission to do so.

Students must show up to class ready to learn with everything they need. In both Academic and Artistic classes. Teachers will not stop the class to wait for a student.

Students must respect their teachers as well as their fellow piers. Respect is our school motto. You must give it to receive it.

Students are allowed to leave permission on weekends and on Wednesday afternoon. Students can go wherever they like as long as they are back by 11 O'Clock.

Students may socialise in eachother a dorms but must back in there own dorm building by 11 O'Clock.

Students are asked to practice there artistic talent outside of classes also. Our state of the arts dance studio is free for students to use as well as are brand new auditorium.

Students may do study/Work in the campus library but must keep there voices down at all times.

Students are allowed to keep there cars in the parking lots outside there dorms. Each student is given a parking spot and must park their car there and no where else.

There is a doctor on campus which is open 24/7. Students are advised to go to this doctor before seeking help of Campus.

Students are permitted pets on site but it's limited to One animal per Student. Their pets are their own responsibility. There is also a vet on site.

Visitors are welcome any time but must sign in at the front office. Students may leave the site with permission.

As well as a beautiful school building,Auditorium,Dance studio and lots of dorms there are plenty of other things on campus such as Cafés,Takeaways,Shops and Even a cinema.

Like we said before we take each of these rules very seriously and there will be consequences for those who do not follow these rules.

Over the years we have produced many talented artists and musicians. We are completely dedicated to helping are students do the very best they can in life.

We are Thrilled to have you and can't wait to meet you all next month when we start back!

Principal of Lima school of Arts

Shelby Corcoran

...

Ok so this chapter was just to give you an idea of the school itself and yes Shelby's the principal because... Well who doesn't love Shelby! Anyway each of the OC's have gotten in on a scholarship so if the creators could PM me the program you'd like your character to take part it that would be great. Also I need story lines so send them to :)

Thanks again ;)

~ Blondie47


End file.
